


Lifting

by Gamin Assassin (hellkitty)



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/pseuds/Gamin%20Assassin





	Lifting

“Vasquez! Catch!”

Apone didn’t have to turn his head from the weight machine’s smooth pulleys to guess what was going on behind him.

A solid thud, something slamming into hard muscle. “Fuck you, Hicks,” Vasquez’s voice, hard and angry.

“You wish. ---oof!”

Apone felt the smooth slide of muscle as he curled his arms, the bar pressing into his gloved palm. Baddest-ass unit in the fucking Marines, and they acted like fucking third-graders. If she had pigtails, Hicks would try to tug them as he ran by.

“We all fuckin’ wish you two’d just do it already,” Hudson barked.


End file.
